1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to zoom projection lens systems and, particularly, to a zoom projection lens system with a high resolution and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a clear image yet reduce the size of a projector, a zoom projection lens system with high resolution and short overall length is needed. However, there are obstacles to obtaining both a short overall length and a high resolution. For example, reducing the number of lenses usually shortens the overall length of the zoom projection lens system, but resolution of the zoom projection lens system will suffer. Conversely, increasing the number of lenses of the zoom projection lens system usually increases resolution, but the overall length system is increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom projection lens system, which can overcome the above-mentioned obstacles.